


Chicken Fried

by Fantasy_Addict



Series: Voltron and Songs [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cookies, Cooking, Fluff, Gen, Hunk & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Title from a Country Song, weird alien fruits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict
Summary: Keith just wants a snack, but finds Hunk in the kitchen.
Series: Voltron and Songs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659337
Kudos: 17





	Chicken Fried

Keith made his way to the kitchen to grab a snack. Shiro had kicked him out of the training room, after he spent three hours fighting the gladiator. He was a little annoyed by that, but he decided he WAS a bit hungry. So to the kitchen he went.

When he got there, the door opened to reveal someone already there. Keith’s senses were assaulted by the smell of baked goods and country music.

“‘You know I like my chicken fried’,” the music played. “‘Cold beer on a friday night. A pair of jeans that fit just right. And the radio on’.”

“Uh,” Keith said, intelligently. Hunk peered around the open door of the fridge, which is probably why Keith didn’t see him at first, but he really should have known he was here. Who else would be in the kitchen?

“Oh, hey Keith!” Hunk said cheerfully, pulling some blue fruit from the fridge. It was the fruit Keith normally avoided, since it was also covered in bright pink spots. “What brings you here?”

“Shiro kicked me out of the training room,” Keith said, walking over to the radio in the corner. It was still playing country music. “So, country?” Hunk shrugged, cutting up the fruit.

“Right now, yeah,” he said. “‘Chicken Fried’ by Zac Brown Band seemed like a good song to cook to.” Keith nodded.

“I guess so,” he said. Hunk looked up.

“You not a fan of country?” he asked. Keith gave a sheepish smile.

“Actually,” he said. “I love it. Reminds me of my dad.” Hunk smiled.

“Hey, you want a cookie?” he asked. “These weird fruits are in them.” Keith must have made a face because Hunk laughed. “I promise they taste good.”

“Well if you made them, I’d hope so,” Keith said. He grabbed a cookie off of the plate Hunk had set to the side. He bit into it, expecting some sort of fruit flavor. It was definitely not fruit.

“Good, right?” Hunk smirked, seeing Keith’s shocked expression.

“Is that chocolate?!” Keith said, taking another bite. Hunk laughed again.

“Yeah it is,” he said. “I will never get used to the logic of alien foods.”

“Agreed,” Keith said around his mouthful of cookie. Hunk nudged the plate closer. Keith didn’t need to be told twice and grabbed another cookie. “These actually taste like the ones my dad used to make.”

“Really?” Hunk said. “My mom made cookies like this too. Her’s were better though.” Keith laughed.

He may or may not have stolen the rest of the plate of cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to try REALLY hard not to write Texan Keith. The urge to give him a southern accent was strong.
> 
> I had Hunk listening to country because I couldn't find a video of Tyler Labine singing, so this happened instead. XD
> 
> Inspired by this video!: https://youtu.be/EtkTtZpsCCY


End file.
